Mega Man: 21XX Apocalypse
Mega Man: 21XX Apocalypse is a conceptual strategy game that takes place in an alternate reality from 21XX. Here, Dr. Cain has not found Mega Man X, and thus Reploids were not created. Without Sigma and X, no one is able to stop Zero when he appears out of nowhere. A short time later, machines start going out of control, and after some months the whole continent is in chaos. No one knows what is going on, but being that Zero is the responsible, humanity begins contermeasures to destroy the red menace. Although Zero had not left the continent, machines began going out of control worldwide, and it was ordered that all robots must be shutdown. Similar to games like Warcraft, Starcraft, Total Annihilation, ..., this is a strategy game. Players can choose between various factions, the main ones being humans fighting to survive and destroy their rogue creations (Mavericks), robots wanting to exterminate humanity, and Zero himself, who is seeking something blue. It also has an action sequel/spinoff where X is found (thanks to the hologram of an old man revealing him to someone). In this game, players choose to play as X or Zero. X seeks Zero to discover the truth behind the wars and find a way to end them. Zero's main goal is to find X and destroy him. In the end they fight themselves. Factions Human side *Human resistances that actively fight against the machines. Unlike (most) Mavericks, they are allied due to the common enemies, but have some tension due to their methods or can't contact often due to their location. **"Normal", a well known resistance with a large fortress and some minor bases around the world. While their main fortress can't keep Zero out, he shows no interest in invading it, which annoys some of his allies (a few of those being now dead due to annoying him, but he invaded the place once just to show his abilities and make them shut up, causing much fear to those present in the event). They are similar to the Maverick Hunters. **A group that uses extreme force and any means possible to destroy machines (similar to the Emerald Spears and Red Alert) **Smaller groups hiding and using guerrilha tactics (MMZ Resistance, and ANAdMM just 'cause) **Group of bandits that salvage the parts for themselves and make profit with it (Raiders) **A group that is well capable of defending themselves but doesn't want to take part in the wars? (Caravan) *Non combatant humans (civilians, merchants, scientists, ...) *X (buried in Light's Lab) (Have someone find him at one point, in a similar way to Zero in MMZ? Or keep him there? May also be an unlockable character, which can be found by finding all Light Capsules in each stage from the main campaign. Either way, he will be non-canon to the first story, only the action sequel/spin-off) Robot side *Zero - An evil red robot that one day came out of nowhere, his origin and purpose being unknown. He works for no one and no one wants to be near him, as he will not hesitate to destroy those in his way, be it machine or human. He doesn't seen interested in the current wars, but as he is seen as their cause, many robots consider him a messiah. Humanity (and even robots) see him as a Knight of Cerebus. **Robots that became loyal to Zero for some reason, either by virus, fear, or by their own will if AI allows (like the original Mega Man wanting to protect humanity). Zero doesn't care for those robots, only seeing them as useful pawns, letting them do whatever they want and live if they obey him and are not a nuisance. From those, he took a liking for eight of them, which he decided to make his commanders and leave everything to them. *Mavericks not loyal to Zero form several factions. While most may share similarities, each has their own reasons. **Those that want to conquer the world and have humanity under control instead of dead (Example: Matrix) **Many that want to kill all humans (Examples: Casshan and Terminator) **Some that only want to have their own place and ignore humans, only attacking those that attack them. (Similar to Repliforce) **Robots that do one of the previous things, but want it done in their own ways (Red Alert) **A few that don't care to anything at all and only want to do whatever they want? *Besides those Mavericks, there are robots that became completely out of control and have no explict goal, being considered "wild". Those are mostly Mechaniloids, but also include humanoid robots (Robot Masters/Reploids). **Some are so crazy that they fire at everythink that moves (including themselves!) **But a few continue following their function, except that it is in an erratic or uncontrollable way, like a cleaner robot being unable to stop cleaning. It may want to clean so much that it may even try to do strange feats, from inoffensive like remove all the sand from a desert (which it can't), to dangerous like clean a spot in a human and not stop until the person disappears completely. Category:Conceptual fan games